


A Matter of Trust

by knic26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Public Sex, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, The Quidditch Pitch: The Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic26/pseuds/knic26
Summary: Seamus sees things he never thought he would…and wants to see more.





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story was originally written for the Weasley_Fest at Livejournal.  The beta was Star54kar/Shieldmaiden.

  
“On your knees!”

Seamus had never seen anyone with the balls to talk to Harry that way. Seamus had never heard Ron say something like that, in that authoritative voice. Seamus had never realized that hearing Ron’s commanding voice and seeing Harry submit so quickly and easily would get him this hard in a matter of seconds.

This all started when Seamus was sent by Dean and the rest of the “8th years” to bring Ron and Harry back to the after game celebration. He had decided to use the Pitch entrance rather than the school-side one to sneak up on Ron and Harry. He had intended to give them a quick scare to get them excited but they were already in the shower area, directly in front of one of the heads. He must have been really good at sneaking because they did not stop their activity. Shay was quite bewildered because he never guessed the true nature of Ron and Harry’s relationship, though he was sure that if he stayed in this spot, just hidden from the two young men, he would find out in short order.

Due to a crazy restriction in the Hogwarts by-laws, once a student started playing on a house Quidditch team, they could only play within the seven consecutive years after their first appearance on the roster. Almost all of the Quidditch players that came back for their eighth year were still eligible since they were at most in their second year when they started the game...all the eighth years except Harry. Since he started playing in his first year, his seven year span ended, and in a show of solidarity, none of the other older people chose to participate in the normal house league. So, instead, they started up an intramural style system where there was no house affiliation and no age restriction. These games brought out no fewer students, and a larger number of outside spectators, than the actual house games.

When Seamus walked closer to the Quidditch showers and saw Harry gracefully bending to Ron’s command, he was speechless. His head wanted to break in and find out what the hell was going on. His heart wanted to leave because it knew that Ron and Harry had such a solid relationship and that Ron would do nothing to cause Harry pain. Shay’s cock, on the other hand, was quite content to stay in the shadows and watch the scene unfold.

Ron was still wearing his Quidditch gear, complete with pads and gloves, while Harry had stripped down to his boxer briefs. Ron stalked around Harry like a predator, occasionally murmuring things like how sexy Harry was on his knees, how he could see Harry’s penis taking a great interest in the way Ron spoke to him, how he wanted to stick his cock between Harry’s pink, kiss swollen lips. Now that he mentioned it, Seamus could see that they both had puffier than normal lips. Dammit, that would have been fun to see.

Harry just sat there on the shower room floor on his knees, back ramrod straight, head slightly tilted down, hands behind his back. Seamus couldn’t help but gaze at the picture Harry made. What a good pet he made. Seamus new that this was not the first time they had been in this type of scenario. The books he had read on the subject talked about BSDM lifestyle versus light bondage play. He had also read about the levels of trust involved on the parts of both the submissive-trusting the Dom to take care of them-and the dominant-trusting the sub to communicate their needs and exactly how much they could handle. He didn’t know if this was a lifestyle or a brief interlude for Harry and Ron, but he wanted to see how this all played out.

Seamus got lost in his thoughts and missed the next thing Ron said. Apparently it had to do with getting ready for the shower because Harry immediately began to undress Ron. While still on his knees, Harry removed shoes and unlaced the trousers, which then slid down beautifully freckled thighs. After getting permission to stand, Harry unlaced the leather gloves to place them in the neat stack he was creating of Ron’s clothing. Finally the padding and shirt were removed. At this point, Harry began to remove Ron’s pants. Ron stopped him quickly. Seamus could see the cocks he had secretly fantasized about straining against both of their cloth restrictions. He had always thought of the phrase ‘mouth-watering’ only applying to food until right that second.

Ron bent down slightly and gave Harry a long lingering kiss. He then stepped back and started the shower. Harry’s hair looked plastered to his head and his pants were soaked, outlining his erection even further. Ron must have liked the effect because Seamus could hear his moan from where he stood. Ron must have taken his role of Master and caretaker seriously, because he shampooed and rinsed Harry’s hair and then used his hands to soap and rinse Harry’s body.

When Shay saw Ron’s large hands washing Harry’s nether regions underneath his pants, he couldn’t remember seeing anything more erotic. Seamus has the reputation of being the dorm’s sexual freak. He knew a little about almost any sexual deviancy a person could think of. When there was a question on the meanings of words, positions possible, or fetishes practiced, people always found Shay first. In all of his porn experiences, the image of Harry’s head tilting back onto Ron’s shoulder while Ron’s freckled, scarred arms stood out over Harry’s bronzed torso and disappeared into Harry’s pants was almost enough to make him want to close his eyes and hold on to that image forever.

As sexy as it was, Harry’s pants did get in the way, so Ron removed them and instructed Harry to wash his body. When he was finished with all but Ron’s cock, he was then commanded back onto his knees. Seamus thought that Christmas had come early when Ron pulled his cock through the vent in his pants. Even his penis was freckled! Ron ran the tip over Harry’s wet lips and Seamus swore that he could see a bit of tongue coming out to meet it. Harry’s lips were now coated in water and pre-come. After Ron turned off the water, Shay bit back a great moan as Harry started to enthusiastically suck Ron’s penis. Shay bit his fist as Ron started to fuck Harry’s mouth in earnest.

Harry was a good little pet. His hands didn’t leave his back once as he was subjected to the rough treatment Ron was doling out. He barely gagged on the cock and he was obviously enthusiastic for more. After long minutes, Seamus began to look at Ron in awe. He was sure that just the sight of Harry’s lips around his prick would have made him come, but Ron was still holding out.

Eventually, Ron removed his prick from Harry’s mouth and transfigured a chair for Harry to brace himself against. Ron whispered what must have been preparatory and lubrication spells because a few seconds later he was buried balls deep within Harry’s arse. The slapping sounds of bodies were all that Seamus could hear until it was drowned out by the rushing in his own ears as his orgasm took over his body. Thankfully, he had cast a silencing spell on himself when he realized he was unconsciously touching himself. Hopefully, even if the spell didn’t last, the sounds of sex and involvement of the participants would cover his own awkward fumbling.

When Seamus was able to breathe again, he saw Ron and Harry sharing tender kisses. From the state of their arousal, they had both reached their climaxes and were coming down from their own orgasmic highs. Seamus was a bit trapped as they quickly hopped under the shower head again to rinse, then started to get dressed. He couldn’t leave or they would know he was there, and he couldn’t show himself or they would know that he had watched. When they were almost fully clothed, Dean walked in from the other entrance.

“Where have you guys been? I sent Seamus down here to drag your arses up to the dorm ages ago. I have food and Firewhiskey.”

“Sorry about that. We got distracted discussing plays. We haven’t seen Shay, though. He never made it down here.”

As Harry was speaking Seamus saw the pink tint forming on the tips of Ron’s ears. Seamus couldn’t tell whether it was because he had almost gotten caught or because he suspected the voyeur in the shadows. Either way, they all went up to the Gryffindor tower while Seamus walked out to the lake to sit and think.

~~~~

Seamus didn’t make it to the party for another couple of hours, and avoided much more than pleasant greetings with Harry or Ron for the next few weeks. No one really noticed his withdrawal, or so he thought. A month after the Quidditch shower incident, Ron cornered Seamus alone in the hallway between Charms and Potions. After he set privacy wards and Ron was sure they couldn’t be heard in an alcove, he spoke.

“I know you saw us in the showers.”

Seamus stood mouth agape. He wondered how Ron could just bring up the conversation so casually. There was no tale-tell reddening of the ears, no blush of any kind, not even a nervous stance. Seamus was so shocked that couldn’t even deny knowledge of what Ron was talking about.

“How did you know?”

“I was occupied, but I heard a noise when you came in, and Dean made me suspicious with his questions. Also, you haven’t been able to look me or Harry in the eye in weeks, and your normal stash of porn is missing. I think you must have some more interesting visuals to use for wank material.”

Ron took a step closer to Seamus, and he began to see his life flash before his eyes. Mam’s Irish stew, playing in the fields with cousins, his last pint of Stout that he couldn’t even enjoy properly with Ron and Harry sitting on the other side of the bar further fueling his ‘personal time’ fantasies. He was so lost in his thoughts, Seamus didn’t quite register that Ron was talking to him, not yelling or beating him to a pulp, but *talking* to him.

“…that’s my proposition. What do you think?”

“Huh?”

“Shay, you really need to pay attention! This is a one time offer, and based on the way you have been looking at us the past few weeks, you really want to take it.”

When Ron was sure he had Seamus’ full attention, he began again.

“Harry and I have a good relationship; built on trust and love. He has been the responsible one all of his life, so a part of our relationship is me taking care of him. Basically, what Harry wants, Harry gets.”

Seamus thought it wise to keep his mouth shut and continue listening at this point. He was still fearful of being hexed to within an inch of his life, so he gave a slight nod to show that he was still listening.

“Right now, Harry is ridiculously turned on with the thought that someone was watching us without his knowledge of who it was, and he wants it to happen again. He wants to be blindfolded while I make his body sing, and someone else watches. I haven’t told him that you were the one watching, but since we haven’t heard about it around the school, he figures you must be somewhat trustworthy. I told him that I would try to track our mystery voyeur down and here we are.”

And there went Seamus’ jaw again. The ability to see Harry and Ron do what they do without restrictions or being in the shadows. Seamus had no desire to join in with Harry and Ron. He was quite content just to watch the situation unfold. He felt his prick give a fully interested throb in his pants. Keeping with his decision not to speak, he gave a jerky nod.

“Remember that our relationship is all about trust. He trusts **me** to take care of him. You will not touch Harry in any way. You will have a spell to change your voice so that he can’t recognize you, but other than a few words to let him know you are there, you will not speak. You can touch yourself and you can even come, but this is all about Harry. Do you think you can handle this arrangement?”

A very quiet, aroused gasp of “Yes!” was all Seamus could manage to get out. Ron dropped the privacy spells and calmly headed toward the dungeons for potions. Seamus needed to get away for some of that ‘personal time’ right now! Slughorn be damned, he had free live action porn to plan for!

~~~~

The unexpected meeting in the hallways had taken place on a Wednesday. The next Friday, around 8:30 pm, the words in the charms essay he was working on started to rearrange themselves into a note. It read,

Room of Requirement  
Midnight tonight  
Voice charm: Vocis abeo  
Cast the charm on yourself just before you come in. Remember the rules!

  
  
Shay looked around the common room and gave Ron a brief nod of acceptance. When he looked at his essay again, it was back to normal. His heart started to race. Just thinking about what he would be witness to later had Seamus in a right state. He decided to take a bit of the edge off within the next hour so that the night’s show wouldn’t be over before it started.   
  
At five minutes to midnight, Seamus was in the seventh floor corridor outside of the Room of Requirement. He stood outside the door as he cast the spell toward his neck. After his own personal wankfest in the dorms, he decided to play with the voice spell a bit and found that with each casting his voice got a bit deeper. His normal high tenor was transformed into a very deep, sexy baritone. He would have to play with that a little more in the future.  
  
Seamus gathered his frayed nerves at one minute till midnight and turned the door’s handle. The first thing that he saw was the chair. Nothing was special about the chair, just a high backed wooden chair. The person in the chair made Seamus’ thoughts fly away. Harry sat naked in the chair, back to the door. His ankles were incased in leather cuffs separated by a spreader bar. His wrists, also encased in leather cuffs were held behind his back. The cuffs at his wrists and ankles were connected with a chain.   
  
Both Harry and Ron’s heads picked up at the sound of the door opening and closing, Harry blindly turning toward the noise and Ron with a small nod of recognition. Seamus barely noticed a completely clothed Ron looking at him with interest.  
  
“Our guest has arrived.” With a turn toward Seamus, “Say hello and remember the rules.”  
  
Seamus’ normal voice would have squeaked out a very nervous ‘hi’, but with the knowledge that this deep sexy new voice wouldn’t be used again that night, he confidently said, “Hello. It is certainly my pleasure to be here this evening.”  
  
As Seamus walked around to see all of Harry, he noticed the red ball-gag that had been placed in his mouth and the cock and ball cage that had been used to keep Harry from climaxing. Seamus decided that the scene must have started before he arrived. Harry’s face was flushed, his penis was almost purple and he was beautiful.  
  
Seamus quietly removed his shirt and unbuttoned his trousers for easier access. He then sat down in a comfortable chair provided by the room at his silent thought. A small table also appeared beside his chair with his favorite lube and various toys to help really enjoy his night. A bowl with small cubes of ice also appeared at Ron’s feet. Seamus hadn’t thought of that, but had a few ideas as to how the ice would be used.  
  
When Ron started to kiss Harry’s neck, Seamus was a bit surprised. He had expected something different. Honestly, when he thought about it he hadn’t known what to expect, so he decided to just sit and watch without preconceived notions. Anticipation, yes, but with no other thoughts as to how things should go.  
  
After thoroughly laving Harry’s neck with kisses, sucks and bites, Ron placed a cube of ice into his mouth. When it had a chance to melt and cool his lips and tongue, Ron repeated the same actions around Harry’s neck. Seamus heard Harry’s muffled moans of appreciation. Ron repeated his hot/cold actions across Harry’s chest and finally reached his nipples. Harry’s nipples were kissed and bitten in much the same way as the rest of his chest had been, but instead of placing the two ice cubes he picked up into his mouth, Ron applied them straight to the nubs.  
  
If Harry’s gag hadn’t been in place Shay was sure he would have heard much more than the loud moan that was able to escape. Ron continued to rub the two cubes all around Harry’s torso and below his belly button until they had completely melted. Harry whimpered at that cold sensations being placed upon his body. Seamus whimpered at the sight of Harry’s wet torso and peaked nipples as Ron continued to run his fingers through Harry’s treasure trail. Suddenly, Ron looked at Seamus. When their eyes met, apparently Seamus answered an unasked question and with a nod, Ron started to speak again.   
  
“Harry, you know that you were to receive punishment tonight for previous actions.” Harry tilted his head downward and nodded. Turning toward Seamus, Ron spoke to him directly. “Harry and I discussed our situation and he left the decision up to me as to whether you would witness all of the punishment, not just the cock/ball decorations and gag. I’ve always been fair, and part of that fairness is to give punishments when required or not to give them at all. In light of that….”  
  
From the down turned edges of his lips and tilt of his head, Seamus guessed that both he and Harry were in the dark as to this punishment happening. Suddenly [an angled kneeling table](http://store.erosboutique.com/mm5/merchant.mvc?Screen=PROD&Store_Code=erosbout&Product_Code=BondageKneeler&Category_Code=BondageFurniture) appeared between him and Ron. That answered that question. Shay’s vantage point would allow him to see Harry’s entire right side. Ron disconnected Harry’s ankles and wrists positioned him against the table with his head down and arse up. The spreader bar was still between Harry’s feet, but the chain from his bar to his wrists was not reconnected.   
  
“Due to your inability to speak, you will get double the normal punishment for... well, you know.” Seamus noticed Ron’s slip and it made him curious as to what Harry was being punished for. A leather paddle appeared in Ron’s hand. He used it to caress Harry’s cheeks for a while until he reared back and a loud *SMACK* was heard across the room followed by four more in rapid succession. Each one hit a different place on Harry’s buttocks causing an evenly spread pink blush. Ron started to caress again, then followed with another five smacks.  
  
Seamus was very into the proceedings until the paddle came out. He didn’t know if he could handle seeing such a personal part of Harry and Ron’s relationship. That must have been the look that Ron gave earlier, Shay reasoned. If he can stand to see the erotic sex parts of the relationship, then he also needed to see the other parts. Punishment demanded just as much love and trust as sex for these two men. He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the next swats, but there was no missing the cherry red arse and the tears falling from beneath the blindfold.   
  
Harry was completely silent during his spanking, but began to whimper and moan in earnest when the ice cubes were rubbed against his reddened cheeks. Ron murmured nonsense words of love for Harry and his beauty as well as sadness at having to punish him in this way. Seamus was again struck at how much more intimate this was than just sex. Soon pain filled whimpers were replaced with lust filled moans as Ron continued to rub Harry’s body. Ron’s height gave him perfect position to just remove enough of his clothing to release his cock, calmly cast preparation spells and thrust into Harry.  
  
The coupling was harsh and rough and Seamus’ body responded appropriately. Ron pulled out of Harry and walked around to release the ball gag. He gently kissed Harry’s face and prompted him to raise up a bit as he worked his jaw to get the blood flowing. Harry’s only word was a whined, “Please!” Apparently Ron knew what he was asking for as he stood straight and guided his cock to Harry’s lips. As soon as the head touched his lips, Harry began to kiss and suck like it was a treasured delicacy.   
  
From Shay’s seat, it seemed as if Harry was trying to swallow Ron whole. Ron must have been getting close because his next statement had Seamus in a right state.  
  
“Face or arse?”  
  
“Face.”  
  
Ron stepped back a bit while he pulled on his dick, tip still in contact with Harry’s open lips, cheeks or chin as he pulled. Ron then stiffened. This was another image that Seamus wanted to keep for all eternity. The sight of Harry’s come-soaked face was almost enough to make him shoot his own load.   
  
Ron was still breathing quite heavily when he walked back around behind Harry and braced his back against his own chest. Another whispered spell made the ball cage and all other restraints disappear.   
  
There was about a second when time stood completely still. Not a sound, not a breath. Ron drew the nail of his right forefinger from Harry’s perineum, over his scrotum to the tip of his purple penis and whispered just loudly enough for Seamus to hear him, “Come.”  
  
Shay didn’t know if the command was for him or Harry, but they both screamed and had spectacular ejaculations. Harry’s was so spectacular that he actually passed out. Ron carefully picked him up and placed him in the middle of a king-sized bed that had appeared in the room. Seamus quietly spelled himself clean and started to redress. When he was done he looked back to see Ron removing the blindfold and stroking Harry’s face and body with a tenderness rarely seen in the tall red-head. This was another one of those moments too intimate too be shared with the world, so he walked toward the door.  
  
A quiet “Shay” caused him to turn back. A look passed between the two of them. On Ron’s part it said “I love him”, “I won’t hurt him”, “This will never happen again”, and “If anyone finds out about this you are a dead man”. Seamus saw all of this and replied back, “I know”, “I understand”, “I wouldn’t expect it to”, and “I would sooner kill myself than betray what I have witnessed tonight”. Seamus turned around and walked out the door.

  
  
_**~~End~~** _


End file.
